1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art in and as established by the U.S. Patent Office, this invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled "Conveyor, Power-Driven" (Class 198) and more particularly in the subclass entitled "by plural, unequal-speed members, simultaneously contacting and conveying items." In this same general class, attention is also directed to plate-type conveyors having "formed or including transverse plates tandemly disposed lengthwise of carrier belt."0 In particular, this invention discloses plural plate-type conveyors arrayed in a troughed relationship and with each conveyor moved at selected speeds in response to an electronic detector which feeds the initial information to a computer which ascertains the desired position or orientation. When positioned, the carton, box or bag is delivered to a receiving conveyor. Only one carton, box or bag is on the troughing conveyor system at one time.
2. Description of the Prior Art A careful pre-Ex search was conducted in the U.S. Patent Office and some of the many conveyor systems are noted and are called to the Examiner's attention. Among the several conveying systems are U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,123, as issued to McKAY on July 31, 1962, and although providing parallel plate conveyors for precise orientating as shown in FIG. 9 thereof, does not show or suggest troughed conveyors with the upper surfaces disposed in a convex arc and with detectors to adjust the speed and direction of flow of each extent of conveyors. U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,617 to SHEETZ, as issued Nov. 19, 1957, illustrated two troughed conveyors using V-belts to bring round fruit such as apples to a single-file array. Orienting is not contemplated nor is a plate-like onveyor with a selective speed as determined by a detector and computer.
U.S. No. 3,603,446 to MAXEY et al, as issued Sept. 7, 1971, pertains to sheet straightening and sensing means which is provided to engage one edge as and until the other edge becomes aligned with the leading edge. Plate-like conveyor construction is well known and is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,295 to ADAMSON, as issued Dec. 22, 1964, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,722, as issued to JORGENSEN on Feb. 8, 1966.
Recent developments in automatic and semi-automatic packaging equipment often require that cartons or boxes, sealed or unsealed, be presented in a determined attitude or position and at relatively high speed. This equipment is actuated usually for imprinting the box with a logo, identification and often instructions. These functions and equipment are required for a variable size box, container or package. Some of the present articles are in bags which also require precise orienting. Rotation to present flaps for sealing, printing or other operations requires sure and foolproof apparatus. The usual approach to the problem of turning the box, carton or bag is to provide an automatically-operated turntable in combination with the conveying line or system for advancing the articles.
Turntable usage, however, limits the speed and versatility of a delivery system. This may be because of the weight of the container, size of the container or possible randomness in positioning. Turntables require a sufficient time interval for the support platform to lift, receive the product or carton and rotate and turn the product to the desired position and then lower the turntable out of way of the delivery conveyor. In addition, considerable and complicated mechanism and apparatus must be provided to grasp the positioned cartons or products and coordinate the action of this apparatus with the rest of the system or line.
In the present invention, the utilizing of two plate conveyors with individual speed driving controls eliminates the problem of turntables. The delivery to the end of this turning section provides a net speed of movement of one conveyor extent with the other conveyor extent so that turning is achieved during advancement of the carton or product.